Panator
The city state of Panator is on Pana Island in the Panator River. It is a fairly large city state with a large port. To the north is Allani-Missrok, to the south is the Bay of Helvant, to the west is Sapulpa and to the east is the Valley of the Sins. Economy As the gateway of Allani-Missrok on the Panator River, most goods from large ships are boarded onto smaller ships which can navigate the river when it narrows as it gets closer to Deeresford. Panator has a thriving fishing industry. It is the only place to get Nabas filets in large quantities. Geography/Climate Pana Island is a flat, wooded island. To the north of the city is a dense wooded area with a road cutting through the middle. To the east are caves on the river bank. To the west of the city, is a small beach and more caves. The temperature is warm in the summer and chilly in the winter. Not as cold as Allani-Missrok but not as warm Escambia or Palehammer. Culture/Demographics There is large Halfling population in the city and around the city in small camps. Most of the city is Human however. Many Halfling trading caravans go in and out of the city to Sapulpa and the North Star Nation via ferry to the Republic of Helvant city, Cordna. The humans in the city are fairly insular and are not very friendly to outsiders but tolerate them because the many travelers who come through the city seeking passage to the nations of the south east contribute to the economy. Language Canaren is the principle language spoken in Panator Political Organization The city is ruled by a 6 person city council with the mayor, harbormaster and captain of the watch holding 3 seats. The other 3 seats are elected. Guilds/Organizations A large city, Panator is home to many different organizations and guilds The Unseen Hand The Unseen Hand is a thieves' guild with many chapters in the large cities of Norymna. The chapter in Panator is led by Hob Quickfoot. Hob was recently elected to city council. Dock Workers Union The dock workers in Panator have organized into a labor union. All dock workers belong to the union. Asgrim is currently the leader of the dock workers. However, he will resign his position once he begins work as the new Harbormaster. The Silver Swords An adventurer's guild with a chapter in Panator, The Silver Swords provides those traveling through Panator the opportunity to have ease of lodging, connections with employers, and ability to hire on additional help, provided they are a member and have paid the yearly 50gp dues. The Silver Swords steers clear of political conflict in order to retain their customers. The leader of the guild in Panator is the Human Ranger Aesc. Temple of Ioun Followers of Ioun, god of knowledge. They are accepting of all races so long as they thirst for knowledge. The temple of Ioun in Panator also serves as a library. While patrons may not remove the books, they are able to read the sturdier books without supervision. The most popular book is Undiscovered Norymna by the bard Horatio. The library keeps several copies at a time because it keeps getting stolen. High Church of Light Primarily followers of Pelor. Popularity of this church has fallen recently because of the Harbormaster scandal. However once the new head priest is installed, popularity will probably return to previous levels because of the universal appeal of the church. Category:Cities Category:Countries